O Dearest Brother
by White Rose Archer
Summary: Sesshomaru is dying in front of Inuyasha's eyes. This might be a tearjerker. Not sure. Complete!
1. Death is Really sad

[A might-be tear jerker. Pleeeease review becuase I need to know how this affects you people in order to update. R&R]  
  
Sesshomaru's POV:  
  
I knew it was over. I had sent Rin away from here and Jaken had already been murdered. Without my healing sword I couldn't do anything except watch as my life came to an end. If I were anyone else I would be crying and Making a large deal out of dying. If that isn't overly dramatic I don't know what is. I felt the grip of Death bgin to tighten on my throat. I had died not of my brother, but of Naraku. I didn't even know what he had against me. I wanted o have strength again but that would never be. I saw flashs of red, black, purple, green, turquoise......I'm getting dizzy. 'This is my end,'I thought. Wait, what were those flashs? I saw a new red blur hovering over me. "Brother?," I asked softly.   
  
No one's POV:  
  
"Brother?," he had said. Sesshomaru was dying becuase of Naraku. He was being spitful for the fact Inuyasha lived and was taking it out on his brother. Before the fight he told Rin to run away and don't look back. God knows where she was now. Naraku's opening move had been destroying Jaken and then Sesshomaru himself. He bled all over the grass beneath him.   
  
Inuyasha stared at his brother's death. He thought he would enjoy the fact his sibling,who had tried to kill him many times, was dying but he wasn't. Infact, he was in remorse."S-Sesshomaru, I," He began before he simply dropped to his knees. "Brother,I don't understand. I thought I would be happy but....."  
  
"There...was a time..when we got along....Please listen to this for I'm afraid it might be my last,"Sesshomaru said through the blood that threatened to come out of his mouth sealing his fate."We did get along once,a very long time ago."  
  
[Woooo my personal fav of a cliffhanger. R&R and remember that if you are a Fluffy fan that this was meant to make you cry] 


	2. Once a Long Time ago

[heeeeee Some people reviewed. Thank you to all who did and here is the next chapter. it's a songfic just to let you know. R&R]  
  
  
  
Inuyasha would be mourning over the death of his older brother. Crying, screaming the whole bit. He didn't want to scream out. Not in front of Kagome. Instead he was crouching down near his brother, just watching him. Finally Inuyasha said something. "Ya know that's gonna kill you faster," he said pointing to the enormus blood loss his brother was suffering. He actually wanted to just break down in tears. By now Miroku, Sango and Kagome were kneeling a few feet away from Inuyasha. Sango was crying into Miroku's robes while Kagome was trying to calm her. Miroku just watched the two brothers unable to speak.   
  
Sesshomaru finally took a raged breath."When you were only 6 years old,our parents had died,I had to fight and protect you. I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I tried my hardest to make life without our parents liveable," he said. "Times were getting even more dangerous by the day. One day you went into a fight and when I tried to fight for you and you hit your head a bit and blaimed me for the entire thing. That's when you began to hate me and I began to hate you. All over a small fight," he said before his voice faded even more.  
  
"I......remember now,"he said. Now the tears were just making their way past his golden eyes and onto his hands and brother's clothing. "I -I remember everything....,"he said crying. He was almost ashamed of his tears now. He tried to stop but that only seemed to make them flow even more. Sango was in hysterics by now while Kagome kept patting her on the back. Miroku wasn't even being a pervert for once and was just crying.  
  
It beagn to rain. The drops fell lightly but still felt. "Don't you fret my dear brother i don't feel any pain. a little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. Someone's here, that's all I need to know and I'll be in your heart, with memories so close and rain will make the flowers grow,"he began to sing trying to put in his best voice.  
  
Inuyasha recalled this song from when he was younger and his mother used to sing to him. He tried to follow in his best voice as well." but you will live brother dear god above if I could close your wound with our family's love."  
  
"Just be with me now, and let it be, Shelter me plese of please."  
  
"You would stay a hundred years if I could show you how, I won't desert you now."  
  
"This rain can't hurt me now. This rain, will wash away the past. And I'll be in your heart with memories so close, and we will be brothers at last. The blood that brings you here is evil's lash, the sky is going to clear and I'm at rest. A breathe away from where you are, I'm coming home from so far. Don't you fret my dear brother i don't feel any pain. a little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. Someone's here, that's all I need to know and I'll be in your heart, with memories so close and rain will make the flowers grow," he finshed with what might be a tear in his eye.  
  
  
[ ;_; i am just soo tradgic sometimes...*sniff* please review and the next chapter is the last] 


	3. O Dearest Brother

[ This is the second to last chapter and if I bash anyones fav *glance to acemccloy* I didn't mean to. Oh and fluffy fans. you may not want to read this. R&R.]  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to believe it. His own brother,the same guy who had watched after him since his father had died and mothers[A/N: MotherS. When I said parents I meant those 3] had to go and take care of him. Then he had broken away from him. Why does fate have to be so cruel? Sesshomaru turned towards him and opened his mouth to say one more sentence."B-Brother....take care.....of Rin.....,"he said through his weakness."Tell her that I have to go away for a while but I'll see her again someday."  
  
"S-Sesshomaru,"Inuyasha managed to choke out. This couldn't be happening. This really really couldn't!  
  
"See you later brother,"he said at last"Somewhere some way,"He said before his eyes closed. Inuyasha and Sango both burst into a fit. Even Kagome, who was trying to hold strong for Inuyasha, had now burst into tears which were running down her face. Inuyasha just began to bawl into his brother's clothing. Sango did the same except into Miroku's clothing who was letting his tears run down his face. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and had put her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"We have....to go get Rin," Inuyasha said atlast and beagn to walk off towards the trees.   
  
[IE! Poor Inu-chan! poor Sess-sama! poor me because I don't own Inu-chan or Sess-sama. Pleeease review] 


	4. Rin and the New Beginning

[Aaaaaah, I finally get my lazy self around to updating this. here's a recap for the Fluffy fans who chose not to read that last one, sesshomaru dies (*sniff*) and leaves Rin in Inuyasha's care.]  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!  
Rin ran quickly through the trees around her. Sesshomaru had tolds her not to come back but this couldn't be avoided. The girl had to go back for her guardian. [I know that it's not legal but I believe it's like that. The sess/Rin fanfics are good but I like kawaiiness for them] Finally she sat down near one of them and fell asleep. Wether from exuaution or tiredness she didn't know. A few minutes after she fell asleep she felt someone pick her up. Half-concious she opened one eye to see a red and white blur carrying her towards more colored blurs which were slowly focusing into people.  
  
"Did you get her here safely," Kagome asked. Rin recognized her from some battles she had witnessed. The hanyou had called her name several times. Now she relized these people were the ones the fluffy one had fought before. She could only guess that hanyou, Inuyasha was holding her at that very moment.   
  
"Ya. I doubt anyone would fight me for a little girl," Inuyasha said. At this point he chose to look down at her, his golden eyes, overflowing concern.  
  
"Where's Sess-sama?," Rin asked carefully not knowing if she was a strange type of ransom. She noticed a pang of worry in Inuyasha's eyes as they fleeted to Kagome who was coming over.   
  
"Ummmmm Sesshomaru had to leave for a while Rin but he said he'll see you soon." Kagome used the excuse Sesshomaru had told Inuyasha. "He'll come back for you someday."  
  
"Yes, and he told us to keep you around until then,"Miroku added on. He was still comforting Sango who was composing herself the best she could but still couldn't stop some sobs from coming out every now and then.   
  
"Rin shall travel with Sess-sama's brother then.," the girl decided and they all walked off but not before kagome put a large rock over Sesshomaru's head which stated:   
  
iSesshomaru  
Dedicated brother and Youkai  
May he forever rest in peace./i  
  
~~~Epilouge~~~  
Rin, found out about Sesshomaru's death years later. Inuyasha and Kagome married as did Sango and Miroku. Rin died at the age of 66 but found sesshomaru in heaven where they are spending their days happily, Jaken went to Hell 'cause I hate him.  
The End  
*Gren's saxaphone music starts playing*  
[Authoress: KAWAII!!!!!!  
Sesshomaru: Oh shut up!*kicks the rock*  
Rin: YAY! *kicks Inuyasha in the shin*  
Inuyasha: GAH! YOU LITTLE WHELP!  
Sesshomaru: Shove it in your ear half-breed!  
Kagome: huh?  
Rin and Sesshomaru: we were acting!   
Sango and Kagome: WHAT!  
Miroku: You two aren't the best actors soooo we told you it was real and you bought it.  
Sango: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Authoress: This was the last capter! no more, don't ask for any more....SAYONARA!] 


End file.
